Love is Stronger then any Spell
by xEsmexCullenx09
Summary: Ok, i suck at writing, but the plot line is totally cute! ok, so anyways: "Carlisle and Esme are in love more then ever, but what happens when Carlisle gets into some trouble and puts Esme in fatal danger? Read to find out!


**Love is Stronger then any Spell**

I was home cleaning my favorite vase when I felt hands wrap around my waist. A soft, Caramel like voice whispered in my ear "Hello beautiful." I turn around to see it was my loving husband, Carlisle. "Hey babe! How are you?" I asked. He pulled me back onto his lap in one of our kitchen chairs. "Want to go hunting with me?" he asks. I turn around and kiss his nose. "I'm good thanks! I have a lot of cleaning to do! Nessie made a BIG mess!" He chuckles and just shrugs. "Suit yourself!" next thing I know he was gone. About an hour later I hear him come home. "Hey sweetie! How was hunting?" I turn around to see him crying. "Carlisle! Baby, what's wrong?!?" "I…….. I…….. I killed Embry." He sobs. "What?!? You mean Embry, the wolf?!" He just nods. "Carlisle, sweetie, come here." I hold him tightly. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh, it's going to be ok. We'll get through this, I promise. "

I hold him and try to calm him down until the kids come home. When they're home we're in our room and I'm laying down holding Carlisle while he sleeps. "Hey Esme! What's the matter?" Edward asks. "Edward, this is very hard for all of us, especially probably Bella, Your……. your father slipped up while he was hunting, and accidentally killed Embry." Edward gasped.

Later that night I'm talking with Alice down stairs and I see Carlisle sprint down. "Carlisle? What are you…? CARLISLE NO!" I see him grab a knife and hold it to his chest. I dive forward and grab the knife out of his hands. I grab it to hard and cut myself. But as I dive for it I hit the cupboards and everything goes black. I wake up to a bunch of voices out side. I look around to see a bunch of books and pictures. I was lying on a desk; I was in Carlisle's office. I try to sit up but I accidentally fall over behind the desk. I moan, "Owwwww!" I hear footsteps rush in and I hear his voice. "Oh my god! Where'd she go?!" "She's behind the desk Carlisle." Alice answers. I hear him rush and kneel beside me. "Esme, are u ok?" I moan. "Ugh! My head!" All of a sudden the ground disappeared from under me. I felt warm arms around me and I was moving, Carlisle had picked me up. He laid me down on the bed "What, what happened?" I ask. "You cut yourself pretty deep on your hand and cracked your head open Esme." Edward answers. "Sounds like me." I whisper. I hear Carlisle chuckle. I roll over on my side and look into my husbands topaz eyes. "Are you ok baby?" I ask. He leans down and kisses me, "I'm fine baby; I'm not the one you need to worry about. You need to worry about yourself!" He takes me in his arms and together we fall asleep.

Next morning I wake up and find Carlisle all sweaty. I wake him up "Carlisle, baby are you ok?" "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I don't want to talk about it" I wrap my arms around him "That's fine baby. Hey, do you mind if I just totally relax and do nothing today? I got a really good book at the library yesterday." He kisses me and smiles "Of course! I have some extra work to do at the hospital, if you don't mind." About and hour later Carlisle leaves for work, I go upstairs, grab my book and a blanket and head for the forest. About 3 miles in I lay my blanket down and just read for a good 5 hours. All of a sudden, I hear a branch snap. I whisk around to find Alec and Jane standing there. "Hello Esme" Jane whispers, then I see Alec's fist flying towards me and then it's black.

I wake up and I'm in a dark room, I see a little bit of light shinning though a window, then I realize I'm under ground. Someone must have heard me wake up and open a door where light came flooding in. I cover my eyes and see it was the same guard that took Bella, Edward, and Alice to see the Volturi. "Crap!" I whisper to myself and I follow the guard. I walk into a room to, of course; find the Volturi waiting for me. Aro smiles and waves his hand for me to come closer. I walk over and stand in front of Aro. "Hello Esme! So nice to see you! What brings you here?" "Uh, you guys kidnapping me!" He shakes his head "No no Esme! We didn't _kidnap_ you; we just wanted to _see_ you!" "What do you want Aro?!?" "Well, you see, we really wanted Alice and Edward to join us, and maybe even Carlisle because he has so much knowledge, but they wouldn't cooperate last time! So, we decided to take action! We like you, Esme, we really do! You just gave us the perfect opportunity!" I just glare at him "Carlisle won't be happy with this." "Oh, we know! That's the point Esme! It will bring them here! And when they join us, I promise you all can stay with your spouses!" "Aro, this isn't right! You cant do this!" "Oh, but Esme! I can, I have, and I will!"

I counted; it had been 5 days since I was kidnapped. I was playing with my finger nails when I heard a guard open my door and pull me out. My clothes were ruined from getting caught on the rigged walls and dirty from the floor. I walk out to find Aro holding out my cell phone that was ringing. I pick it up "Hello?" "Oh my god! Esme! Oh my god are you ok?!?" "Yes, yes I'm fine." "We're coming to get you Esme! I promise!" "I turn away. "No Carlisle, don't! It's a trap………….." _SMACK_! I fall to the ground and feel a burn on my cheek. I sit up and feel that the guard had slapped me. The phone falls beside me and I hear a frantic voice "Esme?!? Esme?!? Are you alright?!? Hello?" I then see a black, shiny shoe step on it and break it. I look up to see Alec's vicious face smiling. "Well, that's not how we wanted it to go Esme. You weren't very cooperative! Maybe next time." He smiles and waves me off.

It's probably a good 4 days later when I hear heavy footsteps. The guard unlocks the gate and pulls me out. I go back into the frightening room. I see, standing there, a man about 5 inches taller then me with golden locks. I let out a whimper as I realize it's Carlisle. He turns around and looks at me with frightful eyes. I'm pushed up next to Aro. "Now Carlisle, I thought you would never have come with your wife's "slip up". So, we will ask you one last time, will you join us?" There's a pause as Carlisle answers. "Aro, I would like to reject your invite." Aro chuckles. "Unfortunately, Carlisle. You may want to reject, but you cant! See, I have your gorgeous wife here; she'll make a lovely wife for me! But, if you accept, I guess you could keep her." I shake my head and mouth "don't do it". He shakes his head "I'm sorry Aro, I can not." Aro smiles, "That's alright; I just gained a pretty new wife! You may leave Carlisle." Carlisle stumbles out the door and mouths "I'll get you out". I just nod and go back to my cellar.

It felt like 2 weeks later a guard comes and unlocks the gate. "Aro would like to see you" he says. I follow him to the dining room where only Aro sits at a long dinner table with food all on the table. Aro waves his hand for me to sit down. I do as I'm instructed. "Esme, you are such a beautiful women! I would like to know some more about you! Tell me, when were you born?" "Well, I was born in the 1800s. Um, may I use the bathroom?" "Oh, yes of course!" I hurry up from my seat and into the bathroom. I open the window and crawl out. I sprint for the gate. I quickly hop the gate and I'm about a mile ½ from the city when a car pulls up besides me. The window slows down and I see my son, Jasper. "Want a ride pretty lady?" I laugh and hop in and see Alice in the back. "ESME! Are you ok?!? Did Aro hurt you? Did he beat you?!? Did he rape you?!?" I laugh at her. "Alice, no, he didn't! I'm fine, he hit me once! That's it! I'm fine!" Alice relaxes and sits back. I look out the window and slowly fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of an angel. I open my eyes and see Carlisle leaning in through the car window. I smile up at him and get out. The minute I stand up he tackles me and pushes me up against the car hugging me. I hug him back, crying. "I'm so sorry Esme! That will NEVER happen again!" I kiss him. "I know baby, I love you." I say.


End file.
